Ellison Shapes
Children’s Room Regular Size *Border Wave *Dolphin #2 *Seahorse *Shell #2 *Surfboard *Shell/clam *Dolphin (a different dolphin) *Shark *Sailboat *Beach Ball *Starfish *2” Block 0-9 *2” Block A-Z *2” Block “?” *4” Vagabond 0-9 *4” Vagabond A-Z *4” Vagabond “?” *Airplane *Alligator *Apple *Bookmark Dinosaur *Bookmark Elephant *Bookmark Star *Bookworm *California Bear *Camera/Movie *Cat #2 *Christmas Tree *Cougar *Covered Wagon *Coyote *Coyote with Kerchief *Dog/Collie *Dog/Scottie *Dragon #2 *Elephant Baby *Filmstrip #2 *Fish #2 *Flower #1A *Footprint #2 *Hand (open) *Hat *Heart #1A *Hippopotamus *Leaf #2 Birch *Leaf #3 Oak *Leaf Maple *Lizard *Mascot #2 *Planets #1 *Pumpkin #1A *Rabbit *Rabbit #2 *Raccoon *Rhinoceros *Robot *Rollerblade *Sailboat *School Bus #1A *Shamrock *Snowflake #2 *Snowman *Spider *Squirrel *Star #1C *Star Puffy *Sun #1C *Toy/Woodchopper *Toy/Woodpecker *Turkey *Unicorn Large/Extra Large *3-D Card/Plain *Card Self-Close #1 *Card Window #2 *Card Window #3 *Christmas Stocking *Door Hanger/Paws (lengthwise) *Hand Puppet *Mask (Lengthwise) *Pop-up #1B *Pull Toy Tabs (lengthwise) *Puppet/Elephant *Puppet/Lion *Puppet/Panda *Puppet/Tiger Carmel Mountain Ranch *4” Circus A-Z *3D Card Heart *Astronaut *Award #1B *Bag #1 *Book Mark Frog *Border Hearts *Border Teddy Bear *Box #1 *Box #2 *Camera Movie *Card/Handshake *Cat #1 *Dolphin *Door Hanger/ Plain *Dragon #2 *Eagle *Envelope #4 *Fairy #1 *Firecracker *Fish #4 *Flower #1A *Lamp Genie *Locomotive *Magnifying Glass *Mask *Nameplate Star *Owl #1 *Penguin *Picture Frame Heart LG *Picture Frame Heart XL *Picture Frame Fold Up *Planets #1 *Primitive Hearts *Primitive Stars *Puffy Heart *Pumpkin #1A *Puppet/Elephant *Puppet /Teddy Bear *Puzzle #3 *Quilt Design Heart *Sailing Ship *Seed Packet *Snowflake #2 *Snowman *Space Shuttle #2 *Spot Light *Teddy Bear #1C *Tiny X-mas Lights *Triceratops *Turkey #2 *Unicorn *Visor *Wizard City Heights We have the Ellison Allstar machine and its corresponding shapes. The shapes aren't compatible with anything other than the Allstar, so if you want them, you'll need to borrow the machine as well. The Allstar is a more compact and lighter weight unit than the regular Ellison machine, so it's also esier to transport. *Upper case letters (A-Z) *Flower *Kite *Mitten *Snowman *Pumpkin *Heart *Puffy star *Butterfly *Maple leaf *Ribbon *Camera Linda Vista *2” Vagabond 0-9 *2” Vagabond A-Z *2” Vagabond “!” “?” *Apple *Christmas Tree #1 *Flower #1A Generic *Heart #1A *Turkey #1 *Rabbit #1 *Sailboat *Shamrock *Snowman #1 *Pumpkin #1B La Jolla *3” Circus A-Z *3” Circus 0-9 *Ant *Apple *Beach Umbrella *Bee *Book Pages *Butterfly #1 *Christmas Tree #1 *Dinosaur *Dolphin *dolphin bookmark *Dragonfly *Fish *Flower #1A *Ghost #2 *Gingerbread Man *Globe #2 *Heart #1A *Ladybog *Maple Leaf *Mask/Tragedy *Movie Clapper *Music #1 *Palette *Piano *Pumpkin #1B *Rabbit #1 *Recycle symbol *Sailboat *School *Seal *Shamrock *Shell #2 *Snowflake *Snowflake #2 *Snowman #1 *Sun *Surfboard *Turkey #1 *Whale #2 Mira Mesa *3" Tall N Thin A-Z *3" Tall N Thin ? *Tennis Shoe *Palette *Turkey *Butterfly *Bat *Turkey *Shamrock *Tiny hearts *Big heart *Medium heart *Tiny leaves *Tiny flowers *Circles 3" & 2" *Bookmark butterfly *Stegosaurus *Tiny X'mas lights *Tiny fish *Flower, layered North Clairemont *2” Vagabond 0-9 *2” Vagabond A-Z *Bookmark/Award *Bookmark/Bookworm *Bookmark/Frog *Bookmark/Plain *Bookmark/Teddy Bear *Butterflies (tiny) *Candy Cane *Car #2 *Christmas Tree *Eggs *Fish #2 *Flower #1A *Flying Saucer *Heart #1A *Hearts (tiny) *Kite *Mask *Pumpkin #1B *Rabbit #1 *Sailboat *Shamrock *Snowman *Star #1A *Star (puffy) *Teddy Bear XL *Teddy Bear #1A *Turkey North University Community NU doesn't have an Ellison machine but we have an Accucut machine. The dies are pretty much interchangeable as long as the machine in question accommodates the size of the die. *1. Menorah #2 *2. Basket #7 – Crease *3. Border – Grass *4. Dreidel *5. Box – Take Out (3-D) – Crease *6. Box – Cupcake (3-D) – Cr. (1 of 2) *7. Box – Cupcake (3-D) – Cr. (2 of 2) *8. Mask #3 *9. Bag – Tuck & Close #2 *10. Bag #1 – Crease *11. Cat Mask *12. Box – Self Closing #2 *13. Bookmark – Bookworm *14. Bookmark – Heart *15. Bookmark – Star #1 *16. Butterfly #3 *17. Caterpillar *18. Cocoon *19. Dolphin #1 *20. Flower – Tulip #1 *21. Fish – Angel Mini *22. Fish – Mini *23. Fish #3 *24. Flowers #4 – Mini *25. Generic Bkmk #2 *26. Heart #2 *27. Insects – Mini *28. Itty – Bitty – Flower – Daisy #1 *29. Leaves #3 – Mini *30. Sand Dollar *31. Sea Horse *32. Seaweed *33. Shamrock #1 *34. Snowflake #1 *35. Tree #3 *36. Turkey #2 *37. Whale #3 *38. Itty – Bitty – Hearts – Leaves *39. Leaves – Jungle *40. Pumpkin #2 *41. Itty – Bitty – Fish *42. Eggs – Mini *43. 3” Marshmallow (type of font) A – Z *44. 3” Marshmallow a – z *45. 3” Marshmallow 0 – 9 *46. 3” Marshmallow & ( ! ? , . Pacific Beach *4” Block A-Z *4” Block ? *4” Block ! ( ) *Airplane #1 *Apple *Ballerina *Balloon, Hot Air *BB Pumpkin w/Face *Bird #4 *Book Pages *Chick *Christmas Tree #1 *Circle 3" *Cube 3-D *Duck *Elastic Rectangle *Flower #1A *Footprint #2 *Heart #1A *Heart #2 *Mask/Comedy *Paw Print #2 *Pumpkin #1B *Pyramid 3D, Tri 4 Up *Rabbit #1 *Sailboat *Shamrock *Snowflake #4 *Snowman *Turkey Point Loma *Big Ben *Leaning Tower of Pisa *Eiffel Tower *Pyramid *Motorcycle *Airplane *Wagon *Train *Space *Railroad Track Curved *Railroad Track Straight *Road Curved *Road Straight *Purse (My personal favorite!) *Spiral *Dream Catcher *Suitcase San Ysidro *Alphabet and Nos. *Animals, Farm *Butterfly #4 *Christmas Tree #3 *Flower #4 *Hanging Flower 3-D *Hanging Star 3-D *Hanging Snowflake 3-D *Hanging Heart 3-D *Heart #4 *Heart *Leaf, Maple #2 *Pumpkin #2 *Rabbit #8 *Snowflace #4 *Snowman #3 *Turkey #3 *BB Lion *BB Giraffe *BB Hippo *BB Elephant *Bookmark Teddy #1 *Bookmark Star *Bookmark Elephant *Bookmark Heart Tierrasanta Regular Size *4” Block Capitals, A-Z, 0-9 *2” Vagabond Capitals, A-Z, 0-9 *Airplane-Basic Beginnings *Apple *Balloon-Hot Air *Baseball Player *Basketball Player *Bat-Clothespin *Bear #1 *Bee-Basic Beginnings *Bookworm Bookmark *Butterfly-Basic Beginnings *Car-Basic Beginnings *Castle #2 *Cat #3 *Christmas Tree #1 *Coral *Diver *Dog/Puppy *Dragon #2 *Dragonfly *Elephant #2 *Firecracker *Fish #3 *Flag #1 *Flower #1A (2) *Footprint #2 *Gingerbread Man *Giraffe #1 *Grasshopper *Gymnast *Hamster *Heart #1A *Iguana *Jellyfish *Kangaroo *Koala *Locomotive-Basic Beginnings *Manatee *Moon *Octopus *Owl-Basic Beginnings *Pail & Shovel *Parakeet *Paw Print #2 *Pelican *Picnic Basket *Pumpkin #1B *Rabbit #1 *Sailboat *Sailboat-Basic Beginnings *Sand Dollar *Sea Otter *Seal-Basic Beginnings *Shamrock *Shark *Snowman *Star-Basic Beginnings *Sting Ray *Sunglasses *Truck-Basic Beginnings *Turkey *Unicorn *Watermelon Slice *Whale #2-Basic Beginnings Border *Paws *Scallops *Stars *Waves Tiny *Awards *Butterflies *Fish *Flowers #1 *Shells *Stars XL *Fish Bowl *Space Shuttle #1 *Updated 6/9/2011 University Community Regular Size *4" Circus A-Z *4" Circus 0-9 *Circus ?, , !, () *1" Circle *Basket #1 *Birthday Cake *Bookmark Elf *Duck Foot *Footprint #2 *Gingerbread Man *Hat *Hat & Ribbon *Hear, See, Smell *Holly corner *Magnifying Glass *Octopus (New for 2010 SRP) *Paw Print #1 *Poinsettia *Seal (BB) (New for 2010 SRP) *Shamrock *Snowflake *Star *Tiny Shamrocks *Washington, George XL *Fish *Heart *Mask